Armoogeddon, Part 4
Armoogeddon, Part 4 is the final comic book, and for now will be the last Brickleberry story ever, at least until more comic books are permitted or the show actually gains a 4th season, or finds a new home other than Comedy Central. Part 4 was released on October 26th, 2016, and a paperback book featuring all 4 parts (1,2,3,4) of Armoogeddon was shortly released later on in February 2017. Plot Synopsis Pages 1 to 2: Poodle Quiche Due to the events of issue #3, Steve forgoes his mission to kill Woody and refusing to kill someone who has had such a miserable childhood having to live with his abusive, cruel mother Anita, even if he is to blame for the cow apocalypse, Steve decides to travel back to 2015 and fight off the cows. Malloy refuses he's not returning to his regular time until he's killed something. Future Steve and Malloy then leave Anita and kid Woody's residence, while leaving a quiche behind and a note telling them that only Anita can eat it. Anita starts eating the delicious quiche before pausing to spit out what she recognizes is her poodle's collar. But where's the poodle? Cue Anita screaming a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigNo big NOOOOOOOO]. Page 3 - Cunaman v. Anderson Ethel is being sued in court by Connie to have sex with her as foreshadowed at the end of issue #1, and the presiding judge is Judge Judy. Connie keeps begging Judy to force Ethel into agreeing to such sex, and Ethel keeps claiming she was tricked into agreeing and it's not fair, yet Judy cares more about Ethel being quiet instead of representing her side of the story. Thanks to Judy's "professional" judgment, the court ends with a compromise in favor of Connie that she and Ethel do 20 minutes of aggressive dry humping. Pages 4 to 5: Denzel and Jesus vs. Romans Meanwhile, Denzel hurries to Golgotha to prevent Jesus from being crucified by the Romans in the year 33. He demands that the Romans release Jesus, but the Romans refuse, and as they start harassing Denzel and beating him up, Jesus can't bear to watch, having had his faith in Denzel re-ignited by seeing his "dad" having traveled all this way not wanting him to die. Jesus then breaks free remembering what Denzel taught him back in issue 2, "Don't take shit off nobody!", resists his Crucifixion, and rages off to kill the Romans and save Denzel. Pages 6 to 8: Like my Uncle Roostaspoonberger Said.... The whole cast is assembled in to fight the alien cows when they first arrive on earth. In the Rangers' station at Brickleberry, Future Steve has gathered in present Steve, Ethel, Connie, present Bobby, BoDean, Todd Ford, Jorge, Dr. Kuzniak, Yucko, Flamey the Bear, Firecracker Jim, Buella, Hobo Larry, the "angel dust" addict and Flesh Devil. However, they all realize they sold their guns to the Gun Buyback Program in issue #1, and at first contemplate using Kuzniak's suicide pills to not get killed by the cows, but instead Woody knocks the pills out of Kuzniak's hand and gathers up the rangers and their allies' courage to fight off the cows giving them advice his "Uncle Roostaspoonberger" taught him: "Believe in yourself, and you can do anything!" after stating they may be "A rag tag group of hicks, hobos, criminals, narcissist bears, anti-semitic clowns, do-gooder hippy sluts, crack addicts, S&M midgets and whatever the fuck Jorge is. But guns or no guns we're not going out without a fight" Pages 9 to 22: The Ultimate Battle! The cows then arrive just as they did at the end of the series finale episode, "Global Warning" in their UFOs. However, there aren't any humans around for them to kill or enslave because they were all warned by Future Steve to stay away. As while Firecracker Jim is distracting the first cow visitors with his dancing, Malloy commences the first strike: a catapulted shower of Hoverboards filled with Jim's explosives (which he bought on Amazon with Woody's credit card). The Hoverboards however are all wasted when Future Bobby crashes into all of them before they could be used as weapons. However, President Barack Obama arrives just in time in his U.S. government-issued Chinook with all the guns from the Gun Buyback Program (mentioning that he initially intended to give those weapons to his Kenyan Army to overthrow the U.S.) and that he agreed to give back all their weapons in exchange for Connie giving him her 1 week-old pink panties to sniff. Now re-armed, the heroes (particularly Firecracker Jim) fire up the battle at a very successful advantage and quickly kill off many cows. Future Bobby demands that they surrender when he takes Connie hostage with a cow laser gun. The heroes first take notice, but then resume gunfire anyways. Present Bobby demands his Future self release Connie. Future Bobby tells his present self to come to the "Cow" side, but present Bobby refuses because that means BoDean will die. Bobby cuts off his own arm so that Future Bobby's arm also disappears (the 'wrong '''arm, since it wasn't the arm pointing the gun at Connie), before shooting Future Bobby in the forehead. Future Steve gets surrounded by armed cows, in an identical position as how present Steve did back in the series' finale, and his T-shirt cannon is out of ammo, until Woody throws at him an extra-killer shirt, which Steve uses to swipe out all the cows at once. Future Steve opens it to find that it's the Welcome Back, Kotterland shirt which he bought for kid Woody, and at this point Woody realizes that his uncle Roostaspoonberger was Future Steve all along. Seeing that Woody now knows, Future Steve consoles that he was only trying to remedy his past. With Connie released, she uses her Lesbian Strength to smash on the UFOs and hurl UFOs into other UFOs. The heroes start cheering. Suddenly, the Bovine Overlord shows up with reinforcement cow soldiers, all wearing bullet-proof armor as well as carrying M134-like machine guns that fire green lasers. Future Steve charges toward the Bovine Overlord, who easily takes him down with just 1 club swing. The heroes' guns have no effect on them, and it seems they have now lost the war until Denzel finally shows up again with the time-travel stick he stole, along with Jesus Christ. Jesus then goes on a killing spree ripping apart the cows (much in the same way he killed dinosaurs in Woody's history lesson), and after getting a kick in the face by Jesus, the Bovine Overlord orders a retreat and the last surviving cows rush back to the Overlord UFO. Woody however throws a Squabbit, which he took with him from the time travel chase, into the opening hatch of the Overlord UFO, allowing the Squabbit to eat, kill and multiply, devouring the cows and causing the Overlord UFO crash into the ground and explode. Brickleberry cheers that they are now victorious, and then Future Steve "dies" because now he can't exist anymore due to the cow apocalypse repelled, but in a painful manner of dissolving to the bone, rather than "fading away" like he wanted. Future Steve screams he regrets ever saving everyone while the main cast laugh except for present Steve who cringes in agony. Malloy disposes of Future Steve's ashes into a trash can for dog feces. Now that there are rotting cow corpses all over his park's ground, Woody asks what they should do about it, and Malloy suggests they open a Chipotle. Woody immediately likes this idea. '''And that's the end of our story, we hope you enjoyed it, we'll talk to you later, bye. ' Category:Armoogeddon Category:Comic Books Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Possumcods Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Connie